


Bossy Lover

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The two former rivals bond over being single, being bi and being horny.





	Bossy Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montselech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montselech/gifts).



> Set in the summer of 2023.

Ron sat at the furthest side of the bar, snuggled between the counter and the wall. It was his normal chair. He liked it, because he had a clear view of everyone at the Three Broomstick, but tonight he was sitting there, because he wanted to be away from people. The three chairs next to him had been left empty through glaring and a few insults. By now, it was late enough that he didn't expect anyone else to attempt to sit there.

He was wrong.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco put down two glasses of ale and pushed one toward Ron. "People come here to drink."

"I thought it was below your station or some shit like that," Ron said.

"I would say once upon a time, but we both know that's not true." Draco was calm as he spoke. No insults, no veiled references to their different wealth, just a sad smile as thoughts of their sixth year came to mind. "I heard about the divorce. I'm sorry."

Ron grunted as he reached for the beer and took a swig. "Came to gloat?"

Draco shook his head. "I know what it's like to lose a wife, even if the circumstances are different, and if I wanted to gloat, we both know that I could find much better words than I'm sorry."

Ron snorted. "Always were good with words, weren't you?"

Draco shrugged. "You were very easy to rile up; I didn't have to think hard."

Ron knew how true those words were and if they still applied to him, he would have been off on a tangent, but age had smoothed his temper, while working as an auror had helped him focus on the important things. "You're not here just to drink, so why are you here?"

A sudden laugh made Draco look at the mirror behind the bar to see what was happening as voices got louder. When he determined that it was just a few friends being too loud, his attention went back to Ron. "Albus was at the house. I heard him and Scorpius talk." In the past seven years, Albus had become almost part of the Malfoy family, much to Lucius' dismay, and Draco cared for him. That was why he was picking his words carefully, making sure that Albus wouldn't get in trouble. "He might have suggested some reasons why you and your wife decided to divorce."

He knew he was treading on thin ice from the way Ron gripped the glass, so hard that his hands were turning white. He cast a privacy spell and looked straight into Ron's eyes. "I'm bi."

"What?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I'm not going to say it again, Weasley," he said with a snort. 

"So what? Is this your- I have no bloody idea what you think it's happening or why you'd tell me that," Ron said.

"I'm telling you because I know how few wizards are gay or bi."

Ron snorted. "Hermione will tell you that ten percent of the population is gay or bi and that applies to both Muggles and wizarding."

"Very informative," he answered with a snort. "If she finds that ten percent, she should let me know, because I haven't met many who're willing to come out, not when marrying and having children is still our job. So is Albus right?"

Ron sighed. "Yes and no. I mean I've been with Hermione since we were kids, and there's never been anyone else, although she'll tell you all the reasons why that's a good enough reason for a divorce since I should have the chance to explore this part of my sexuality."

Draco snorted. "And you complain that _I_ am good with words. She's never found a reason to use two sentences when she could use six or seven." 

"Tell me about it," Ron said, shaking his head. 

"But as annoying as she is, you still love her," Draco said.

Ron thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Public doesn't know that we were separated for a year before filing for the divorce."

"Bad for her image as Minister."

"That and the children," Ron said with a sigh. "I love her. I'll always love her. She was my best friend, the mother of my children, but we stopped being in love with each other long ago. It wasn't because I could appreciate a man as much as a woman, but because-"

"You want different things?" Draco said.

"How did you know?" Ron asked, wondering how it was that Draco seemed to know what he thought more often than not.

Draco laughed. "Because I know you? Because I know her? Because for better or worse, Albus and Scorpius have forced our families to interact and I could see it every time I was around you? Take your pick. She wants to save the world from itself. You- We just want to live a quiet life, make sure our children are doing fine and be happy."

"You're freaking me out, Malfoy. You're the Slytherin. You're supposed to want to rule the world or some shit like that," Ron said. "This is a trick, right? Did George put you up to it?"

Draco huffed. "No, your brother didn't put me up to this. He's still not convinced that Slytherins aren't evil, in case you were wondering why he and Albus don't get along. I still have ambition, but world domination isn't what drives me. One year with Voldemort was enough to cure me of that idea. My ambition is being happy. I'm rich, my son is healthy and happy, I don't have to work, but I get to do things I like."

"I never understood why you bought the Cannon. And made them successful. I'll never forgive you that," Ron said, but he was smiling.

"Yes, so very terrible of me to buy a team close to bankruptcy, spending nothing and turning it into a profitable team that makes me more than any of my other investments combined. Oh yes, and we win," he said, grinning.

"But you still like the Dark Arts. Why? I've seen all the cases you've consulted on and you don't need whatever the Ministry pays you each time. I don't get it," Ron said.

"I like to learn and I love to learn about magic, all the different types. Consulting gives me the perfect reason to keep studying and the Ministry can't complain if they find Dark objects in my house, because they are the ones giving the objects to me." Draco shrugged. "The Cannons make me money and they are fun. The Dark Arts are what I enjoy. Come on, don't tell me you don't understand. You wouldn't have stayed with the Aurors until now if part of you didn't understand. You could have left and gotten better jobs, more money for less hours."

Ron sat there for a moment, the silence making Draco wonder if he'd said something wrong. "I wanted to quit. Don't get me wrong, I remember the excitement, but things have been so quiet lately that I'm bored. Hermione insisted that it's an important job and Harry is Head Auror and asked me to stay, but I'm bored out of my mind there.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd never surprise me. I was wrong. If you're ever interested, my head of security is retiring at the end of the year. I'm still looking for a substitute."

"You want me to be your bodyguard or something?"

Draco snorted. "Everyone in my family is very capable of defending himself or herself, thank you very much. I meant for the team."

"The Cannons?"

"Yes, still that team. I don't own more than one," Draco answered, amused by the way Ron's eye lit up at the idea. "Tell you what. Why don't you come over the arena, see the place, talk to my current head of security and see if it's something you'd like."

Ron smiled for the first time that night. "You know something, Malfoy? You're not completely evil."

* * *

"Weasley is here. He wants to see you, but I can get rid of him," Tracey said as she walked inside Draco's office at Cannon Stadium.

"Yes, fine," he answered absent-mindedly while he looked at a new sponsorship agreement. It took a moment to realise that a) this was Tracey and not his secretary and b) what she was saying. "No, wait, I asked him to come."

"That's what he said," she said slowly, as if trying to figure out what the trick was.

"He might be looking to change positions and we do need a new head of security," Draco said.

"Ah, that makes more sense," she said with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking?" he asked, grinning.

"After being around you two for six years? I was thinking you either wanted to kill each other or shag each other senseless," she answered without a care in the world. Most people showed Draco the respect he wanted because he was the owner, but Tracey wasn't just the team's communication manager, but also a friend.

"Neither," Draco said, chuckling.

"Do you want me to give him the tour?"

"Could you? I want to finish this. Bring him back here when you're done." Draco heard the heels of her shoes on the tiles as she left, but his attention was back to the agreement, before she even closed his door. It wasn't until the knock on his door about thirty minutes later that he finally looked up again. This time it was his secretary that let Ron in.

Draco got up from his desk. "Weasley, how do you do?" he said as he went to the couch and chairs occupying a corner of his office.

Ron snorted. "Bloody formal for you, isn't it? No threats, no insults. I might start to worry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I haven't done any of that in years. You, on the other hand-"

"Hey, I've been on my best behaviour since you and Scorpius started to show up at our family dinners," he said mostly because he was used to arguing with Draco.

"That's because Potter and Granger made you," Draco answered. "Come, sit. You can insult me while sitting down. I won't even tell them."

"Screw you," Ron muttered.

"So much better," Draco answered, chuckling. "Now what did you think of the team's security?"

"I… would make improvements. Don't get me wrong, everything is fine and we don't have to worry about dark wizards anymore, but fans can be even worse. James has already had one stalker and one attempted break-in, and he's been playing a year."

"He's also James Sirius Potter," Draco pointed out. "We both know that the Falcons gave him that starter position, because they want to change their image and they need his name."

"I know that he's bloody good."

Draco nodded. "He is, but he just finished his first year in the league. He shouldn't have that pressure and you know it. He needs another year or two to mature, going through the reserves and then he can take a team on his shoulder."

Ron tilted his head. "You sound interested."

"I might be, but not yet and not if the Falcons burn him out before his time. The world might like his name, but I'm not as impressed," Draco said.

"And here I thought you were obsessed with a Potter," Ron answered.

"Fuck you," Draco answered, laughing. "That was a long time ago, and I might have had an unhealthy obsession with Potter, but it would have never worked out. He's too terribly straight."

"And married to my sister," Ron pointed out, but contrary to brusque tone he was smiling. "This is really weird."

"Care to be more specific?" Draco asked.

"Me, you, talking without getting upset. At the Burrow, there are too many people to actually talk." Not that Ron didn't talk to other people, but in the six years that Albus and Scorpius had known each other, Ron had never taken the time to speak to Draco alone.

"It's more screaming than talking at the Burrow, but I guess we've… grown up? Marriage, children, but if you truly miss the arguments, you can come over the manor. I'm sure Father will be happy to insult you and your entire family," Draco said.

Ron snorted. "No, thanks. There's a reason why I never came to your house when the department needed you to consult on a case."

"My father?" Draco asked with a raised highbrow.

"The war in general," he said with a sigh.

"Things don't look as they did," Draco answered. "I made sure to remove any trace of that madman after the trials, although the formal dining room freaked me out for years, even after the renovations. I kept seeing Burbage floating over the table, before Nagini ate her." Draco shivered at the memory. "And don't you bring back cheery memories!"

"I don't think any of us can really forget. We can pretend well, but then something will set you off and you're down the rabbit hole. It used to be worse. Hermione says that's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, something Muggles deal with psychology. Only psychology I know are those stupid tests they do before you want to join the Auror department and they never bothered with me or Harry."

"They knew how screwed up you were," Draco joked.

"Mate, we were more than screwed up. Our entire generation was. These kids don't know how lucky they are."

"We sound like two old men. In our days- I don't know about you, but I'm much happier now," Draco said.

"And you don't miss anything? I know how fucked up it sounds, but I miss what Hermione and I had, especially right after the war," Ron said.

"I miss Astoria, but if I had her, I wouldn't have my son," Draco answered. "All in all, considering the pros and cons, I'll stick with today."

"I'd be happy with a year ago. My family hates me. Or not hates me, but they are disappointed. Weasleys don't get divorced. They get married for life, and everyone else has this perfect life," he said with a sigh.

Draco got up and went to the trolley with the drinks and poured two firewhiskeys. "My father has always been disappointed in me. He loves me dearly, but he has never be proud of what I have done. I wasn't the best at school. I wasn't the best at quidditch. I married a woman who was cursed, but worse yet, she didn't believe in purebloods' supremacy. As far as he's concerned, no matter how much money I made, how much I improved the family name, how powerful I've gotten, I have failed to uphold the Malfoy ideals." He handed Ron one glass and their fingers touched while they stared at each other. "The only difference is that I've stopped caring about his opinion. He loves me and that will have to be enough. You can't live your life to make them proud; you have to live for yourself and your children."

"I want the job," Ron said, not pulling back.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Draco asked.

Age might have calmed Ron down, anger didn't explode abruptly, but it was more a low simmering rage that built up, and yet, he had his moment. He let go of the glass and stood up. "Merlin's balls, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not dating- going out- whatever for a job."

"I didn't mean-" Draco closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them again. "Let's try this again. If you were interested and if working for me would preclude you from possibly having dinner with me, then I'd rather not give you the job."

Ron stayed quite for a moment, frowning. "All of those negatives and big words. Why don't you just say what you mean? And no need to repeat it, I get what you mean, but it wouldn't preclude. The rest, I have no idea. I haven't- Hermione- There's never-"

"You're horrible at this, aren't you?" Draco said, chuckling. "You haven't dated anyone but your ex and you don't know about going out with a man. Is that what you meant?"

Ron snorted. "At least we understand each other and I still want the job."

"Then it's yours, not contingent on anything else, but if you decide that you want to try dinner, you let me know. After all, we have five months before you can take over the position."

Ron groaned. "Five months, that's forever."

"And there we have it: the patient Gryffindor. In the meantime, you can speak with my director and the legal team for your salary and your contract."

"Oh joy, more paperwork." He grabbed the glass of firewhiskey that Draco was still holding. "Time to celebrate my new job, boss." He clinked his glass against Draco. "Cheers."

* * *

Draco looked at the letter for the fourth time. The letter was short: _I need to see you, come to my place now._ There was no signature or name, but Draco knew that handwriting, had known it for six years and had seen it in enough Auror's files when he'd done consulting work for the Ministry. What the hell was Weasley up to?

__Since their meeting at the Three Broomsticks, they'd been civil to each other, even friendly. After their meeting at the stadium, they'd seen each other a few more times and talked about their past and their current lives, but nothing they had said was conducive to the message he'd just received._ _

__Draco was tempted to ignore it, but Ron was going to be his head of security in a few months and Draco hoped that Ron wasn't childish enough to pull some prank. If he was, then Draco would know before he started the job and could find a replacement. Considering all that, he had to go._ _

__He Apparated outside the cottage that Ron was currently living in. It was a small and crocked building, outside of Godric's Hollow. It was isolated and dark, with only the stars and the moon as lights. Still, Draco had his cloak and kept his hood up. He didn't wish for any possible reporter to see him here. He always went to great lengths to keep his affairs private, even more so when there was nothing going on since the papers didn't care about truth._ _

__He knocked once and moments later the door opened._ _

__"You came."_ _

__"You sound surprised. Will you let me in?" Ron stepped aside to let him in and closed the door. The inside was just as dark as the outside, and before Draco could find his bearings, he was spun around and pressed against the door._ _

__"What-" Anything else was cut off by the press of Ron's lips against his. Confusion turned into pleasure and Draco kissed back, nipping Ron's lip, before slipping his tongue inside Ron's mouth, tasting- _Fuck_! Draco pushed Ron away. "You're drunk."_ _

__"No… Yes… Maybe." Ron rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm not drunk."_ _

__"So what? You decided that we're such good mates that you'd send me a cryptic note and jump me when I came here. Yes, because that makes bloody sense," Draco said. "What the hell, Weasley? What's wrong with you?"_ _

__"I was drunk. When I sent the note." He knew that he wasn't making any sense, but then nothing he had done tonight made any sense. Still in the dark, he sat on the beaten down couch that Hermione had only been too happy to give to him. "We went to dinner. Hermione, the kids and I. Before school starts, you know?"_ _

__Draco nodded. "Scorpius and I do something special before he goes off too." He lowered his hood of his cloak as he sat next to Ron. "What happened?"_ _

__"Nothing at first. Rose and Hugo were fine. They spend so much time at school and Hermione and I are always at the office that the divorce isn't really touching them. They are so fine that they told us that they were leaving dinner early to go to the Burrow since my parents invited all of the grandchildren. So there we are, just me and Hermione, and I think maybe we can have a normal dinner, like we used to have."_ _

__"I take it that she had other ideas," Draco said._ _

__"She started telling me all the things I'm doing wrong in my life, leaving the Aurors, working for something as useless as a Quidditch team-"_ _

__Draco snorted. "Shows you what she knows about Quidditch. People started loving me the moment I got the team back on its feet."_ _

__"I know! Even I stopped hating you when the Cannons won their first league title," Ron said. "That wasn't the worst part. I've always known that we have very different work aspirations. She started telling me how I'm wasting time, not seeing anyone, not exploring my gay side-"_ _

__"She most definitely did not say that," Draco said, trying not to laugh._ _

__"Not in those exact words," Ron said, rolling in his eyes. "Still, that was the meaning, but she talked for a solid fifteen minutes, and I know she means well, she really wants to help, but she kept talking and talking, and I stopped paying attention to her exact words."_ _

__"So very typical of you. And of course, your best course of action was to invite the only bi man you know and kiss him. I would be terribly insulted if I didn't know that you're unable to make a plan when it comes to personal stuff."_ _

__"That is so utterly creepy," Ron said. "The things you know and understand about me."_ _

__"I'm sure you know things about me without me having to explain, so let's focus on the other part."_ _

__"Oh that! You're wrong about that. My best course of action was to come home and get shit faced. _Then_ , I sent the owl. In the meantime, Harry came to see me, saw the state I was in and gave me a potion to sober up. He left five- ten minutes before you showed up, enough to start thinking, not enough to stop doing something stupid."_ _

__Draco snorted. "Weasley, you can't blame the alcohol. Complete sobriety hasn't stopped you from doing something stupid."_ _

__Ron backhanded him, but without any strength. "I'm starting to remember why I hated you."_ _

__"Because I make sense?" Draco said with a grin._ _

__"Because you're a snotty git."_ _

__"Only when I'm a right. It just happens to be often," Draco replied._ _

__"Keep talking and-"_ _

__"What are you going to do? Kiss me to death? Threats lose their credibility after you invite me over for a snog," he said, chuckling._ _

__"Sod off, Malfoy."_ _

__"And here I thought you wanted me closer." Draco stayed quiet for a moment. It was strangely intimate, sitting here in the dark, sitting so close, and he should probably leave, before he did something stupid. Something like opening his mouth. "Do you want to have sex?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"You heard me."_ _

__"Dinner. You said dinner. How did you go from dinner to sex? How can you just ask someone if they want to have sex? You- I- People-"_ _

__"Are you having a break down, Weasley?" Draco asked, clearly amused with the reaction that was so reminiscent of their younger days. "I invited you to dinner, because it seemed the right thing to do, but we're already here, you've already kissed me, I haven't gotten laid in too long. Also, as I mentioned before, too many wizards hide what they like, and it'd be refreshing to shag someone who's not in a rush because his wife is waiting at home. However, if your Weasley sensibilities require dinner and flowers, I can have a house elf bring food and roses."_ _

__"You're being a prick. It's not- it should be- Not a bloody clue what I mean," Ron finally admitted._ _

__"Do you have a clue about what you want and what you like?" Draco asked. "Because I've heard what Albus thinks and you've told me what your ex thinks, but what do you want? Actually let me put it in terms you understand. Forget about Granger for a moment. You're at the stadium, you're watching a game and you're looking at the players. Young, fit, who are you looking at? The women or the men?"_ _

__"I loved Hermione."_ _

__"Never doubted it, and I loved Astoria dearly, but nine times out of ten, I'm looking at a handsome bloke before I look at a beautiful woman. I can tell you perfectly well why a woman is beautiful, but I'm more attracted to the man. You need to figure out what you like, not what she says you like."_ _

__Ron sighed. "Hermione knows. I suppose I know, too, but I haven't wanted to admit it. It started with some porn films."_ _

__"I have no idea what you're saying. I hear words, but you must be speaking Muggle," Draco said._ _

__Ron snorted. "Something like that, and films are like WWN programmes but with images. You can see what's happening, and in porn, what's happening is sex, lot of it."_ _

__"And you watch these… films," Draco said, slightly horrified at the idea._ _

__"Yes, with Hermione. She might have noticed that maybe I might have been more interested in the blokes," Ron said._ _

__"Amazing. It's dark and I can still tell that you're blushing. Your body temperature went up a few degrees," Draco teased._ _

__"Shut your gob," Ron mumbled._ _

__"You can make me."_ _

__"No," Ron said, rather abruptly._ _

__Draco raised an eyebrow, before realizing that the expression was wasted in the dark. "Do you have something against blow jobs?"_ _

__"Of course not. I just- Too much history between us, and what you said. Sounds too much like it's a fight and not- I mean-"_ _

__"For Salazar's love, do shut up, Weasley. You're not forcing me, despite what I said, because you're too bloody noble for something like that and I'd hex your dick off," Draco answered._ _

__"Well that, and you said- I want to-"_ _

__Draco banged his head against the backrest of the couch. "And here I thought that your verbal skills had improved. Let's try this once more. I'll even make it a yes or no question, because I wouldn't want to tax your ability to think and speak. Do you want to have sex?"_ _

__"It's that simple to you, is it?" Ron asked._ _

__"Yes. We're forty-three, we've been married, we have children. If we want to have sex, we do and if we don't want to, we don't," Draco said. "It's really that simple."_ _

__"But it's not. I haven't been with anyone but Hermione," Ron said._ _

__"What? You've been apart for more than a year and you've never-" Draco could see Ron shake his head even in the dark. He put a hand on Ron's knee, pushing away the irritation he was feeling at this continuous flip flopping. "We don't have to do anything. I can go home and we can-"_ _

__Once again, he was cut off by another kiss. It was tentative at first, but Weasley was a Gryffindor through and through and finesse wasn't part of his vocabulary. This wasn't kissing, but a frontal attack. Teeth, tongue, hands moving with frenzied need, as if a dam had collapsed under the weight of desire._ _

__"Weasley… Ron…" Draco managed to push Ron away long enough to unclasp his cloak._ _

__"You wear too many layers," Ron said, before kissing him again._ _

__"Not as many as you think," Draco answered, but soon words were unnecessary. If Ron had been hesitant only moments ago, the moment the kissing started he's lost all uncertainty, moving forward like the Gryffindor he was, his touch demanding, his need immediate. "Bed. Now."_ _

__Draco barely gave the order that they were up and moving. Draco dropped his cloak as he walked, and soon a trail of clothes was left behind while they kept touching and kissing. Now that Ron was on board with this, he didn't stop or question himself. He knew what he wanted and what he liked, and Merlin, he wanted Draco Malfoy. The thought should have scared or worried him, but it had been too bloody long and Draco's long fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking him to hardness._ _

__It wasn't a competition, it really wasn't, but Ron couldn't help himself, wanting to repay Draco or maybe show him that he wasn't afraid of this. Ron's hand moved slowly down Draco's body. He'd never touched another man before, but he'd wanted to. He could admit it to himself at the very least. The first touch was tentative, discovering the differences with a woman's body, because he might have a dick, but it was different when it was someone else. The first strokes were slow and tentative, changing the pressure according to the noises Malfoy was making._ _

__"You're killing me," Draco hissed._ _

__Ron shook his head. "Not my intention. I-" He licked his lips. "I want to fuck you."_ _

__"I have no objections." Draco's voice hitched with desire. "Sometimes soon or are we still waiting for dinner?"_ _

__Ron snorted. "You can't help yourself, can't you?" He pushed Draco on the bed and covered him with his body before kissing him again. "Let's see if I can really shut you up."_ _

__"Doubtful," Draco said, but he was smiling. This banter was familiar and reassuring in a way, but Ron moved to reach for some lotion and Draco groaned. "You're a bloody wizard, Weasley. Use a spell, because I'm not waiting."_ _

__"Yes, Sir," Ron said smiling as he cast the spell, not mentioning that Hermione had been the one to teach him. He didn't think Draco would appreciate the reminder. Ron hovered over Draco. It would be so easy to press in, but he couldn't do it, because it wasn't that simple, no matter what Draco said. "Are you sure? This will change things."_ _

__Draco smiled. "Things have already changed, _Ron_. We're not those kids and we wouldn't be here, naked, if we were. Stop worrying now and do what Gryffindors do best."_ _

__"Be brave?" Ron said with a grin._ _

__"Plunge ahead," Draco said as he grabbed Ron's arse and pushed him forward while he planted his heels against the mattress and raised his hips to make things easier._ _

__Draco inhaled sharply as the sweet burn spread through him. It'd been too long._ _

__"You okay?" Ron asked, sounding-_ _

__Draco couldn't figure it out. It wasn't fear or worry, but it sounded too much like caring. Bloody Gryffindors. A shag and they were already acting like they were married. Or maybe it was just a Weasley thing. "I'm fine. Stop worrying and fuck me properly."_ _

__Ron snapped his hips and grinned when he heard Draco's gasp. "There's a proper way now, is there?"_ _

__"Yes," Draco answered breathless. "Hard and fast. Do get on with it."_ _

__"Bossy git," Ron murmured, but he snapped his hips again, wanting to hear the sounds that Draco made and he wasn't disappointed. "I guess I can shut you up." He pulled out and pushed back in without waiting for an answer, before staring a fast pace, pounding into the tight body under him. Soon, Draco was cursing and rambling. _Fuck… hard… Weasley… bloody hell_ , gone was the polished speech, while their kisses became rougher as each thrust pushed Draco toward the headboard._ _

__Draco reached between their bodies, reaching for his own cock, but Ron stopped him. He grabbed Draco's arms and pushed them over his head, wrists close together so that Ron could hold both with one hand. Draco looked up, surprised at the boldness, while his body betrayed how he felt, cock hardening._ _

__Ron spread the drops of precome with his thumb, the touch rough and possessive. "You like that, don't you?" he asked amused._ _

__Draco licked his lips while nodding. "Weasley-" He raised his hips again, pushing against Ron's hand. "Come on, Weasley, make me come."_ _

__"I thought the Gryffindors were the impatient ones," Ron teased, before sliding his fingers down Draco's cock and then tightening his grip. The gesture earned him another gasp. "Lucky for you, I want to see you lose control, Malfoy."_ _

__"I don't-" Draco moaned as Ron drove into him again, hitting just the right. Ron's answer continued as he thrust into Draco, while he fisted his lover. The rhythm got faster, almost merciless._ _

__"Oh God… fuck…. Weasley." Draco came first, spilling between their bodies, but Ron didn't stop. He didn't stop moving, didn't stop stroking, if anything he moved faster and harder, driving into Draco again and again until he was coming too, before collapsing on top of Draco._ _

__They stayed there and Ron chuckled when he heard Draco speak. The blond had waited until his breathing had returned to normal, unable to stay silent even a second more. "Get off."_ _

__"All ready did," Ron joked._ _

__"I mean move aside and clean us up. This is disgusting."_ _

__Ron rolled his eyes. "I didn't see you complaining ten minutes ago." He wiped his hand on the sheet before summoning his wand and casting a cleaning charm. He rolled over and lay on 'his side of the bed', even if this was a new bed and Hermione had never been in this room. He was thinking how strange that was when he felt Draco settled next to him, head resting on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world._ _

__"Pull the blankets up, will you? I'm cold."_ _

__Ron did so, but then he started to laugh._ _

__"Have you lost your mind, Weasley?"_ _

__"Nope." Ron turned his head so that they were staring at each other. "I was shagging Hermione and she was my boss and a bossy person all around. I'm shagging you and guess what?"_ _

__Draco smacked Ron's thigh. "Don't even finish that sentence. Don't even think it. I'm not your wife. I'm perfectly happy with you not saving the world and I'm not planning on marrying you."_ _

__"That's fine, because I've already saved the world and I'm not getting married again." Ron wormed an arm under Draco and the man wasted no time in getting closer, swinging an arm around Ron. "Are you staying the night then?" Draco nodded. "Are we planning on doing this again?" Draco nodded again. "Then I should warn you: I don't share. As long as we do this, there's no one else."_ _

__Draco thought for a moment, and then nodded for a third time. "Nothing else changes, though."_ _

__"Things have already changed, _Draco_."_ _

__"I suppose they have. I guess we see where this goes. Now let's get some rest. I like to get up early, read the papers before breakfast. Don't worry, I'll have the house elves bring food." Ron smiled as Draco rambled on about what they'd do in the morning. He was used to having a bossy lover._ _


End file.
